Los acontecimientos que cambiaron mi vida
by hiraiki
Summary: Después de que Emma ah escogido a Subaru como su compañero Natsume encuentra a alguien especial, una extranjera q se oculta de su antigua vida.
1. Capitulo 1

LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE CAMBIARON MI VIDA (FANFIC MANGA BROTHERS CONFLICT FEAT NATSUME)

Escribir… era lo único que sabía hacer, no era necesario nada más, la vida que siempre quise la tenía, una gran carrera, fama, dinero, y la oportunidad perfecta, si, lo tenía todo, un buen día solo tuve la grandiosa oportunidad de ir a Japón, y yo solo tenía que aceptarla. Error o acierto, esto cambiaría en absoluto mi percepción de la vida.

Acontecimiento 1. Un simple vuelo.

Mi nombre, Vanessa Cortez, nací y crecí en Italia estudie en la Universidad en Londres y me gradué en literatura, todos siempre dijeron que era una gran escritora, siempre tenía algo bueno que contar, así que pronto me contrataron para trabajar en una prestigiosa revista, el tema, lo que yo quisiera escribir era muy bien recibido, y aquí empezó el problema, y se llama Diego Olivares, editor de la revista, una linda persona, grandiosa personalidad, gran carisma, hermoso a la vista y un excesivo gusto por las mujeres, todo en él era deseable, no dude un segundo cuando me involucre con él, el detalle fue cuando cumplimos nuestro primer año de relación y lo encontré en pleno amorío con su nueva asistente, decidí alejarme y continuar por mi cuenta. Que grandioso plan era en un principio, primer paso: renunciar, segundo: alejarme lejos (salir del país), tercero: solo escribir. Todo era perfecto, el día que renuncie cancele mi línea telefónica para no ser molestada, empaque lo que más apreciaba y fui a la agencia de viajes más recomendada, Aleida Franchesca fue la que me ayudo, a elegir destino Australia, (me convenció por lo apartado) y justo antes de hacer la compra de mi boleto, entro mi tío Jean Carlo, pidiéndole amablemente que cambiara mi destino a Japón, "no pregunte y hágalo", fue lo único que le dijo a Aleida, para sentarse a un lado de mí y decirme "la mejor manera de olvidar las penas es ayudando a la familia, en Japón tengo unos clientes con los que me gustaría entablar mejores relaciones, te dejare escribir todo lo que quieras, yo pagare tus gastos y estadía, lo único que harás es ir una o dos veces por semana a formar relación con mis proveedores y que te tengan al tanto de mis pedidos", me agrado la idea bastante, escribir, alejarme y ganar dinero que mejor, acepte sin más, ni siquiera lo pensé un momento, mi mente y mi corazón querían alejarse por completo.

Jean se encargó de todo, de llevarme al aeropuerto, arreglar mis papeles, darme nombres de sus contactos, direcciones, e incluso el lugar de donde me quedaría, cuando llego mi gran día me sentía nerviosa pero por otro lado, quería salir ya, y alejarme de todo, minutos después anunciaron mi salida, casi corrí para ser de las primeras de la fila y mientras me paraba tras una señora para que recibieran mi boleto lo escuche, - VANESSA, era Diego gritando, agache mi cabeza y gire disimuladamente junto con el resto de personas que se giraban para ver quien gritaba y lo vi, ahí parado y buscándome desesperadamente, gire nuevamente y me di cuenta que la azafata esperaba mi boleto, se lo entregue, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y en cuanto me dio permiso de abordar casi corrí al interior del avión, me sentí, horrible, en cuanto pise dentro sentí como mi corazón se partía, pero sabía el porque me alejaba y que era lo mejor que podía hacer, trate de ser fuerte, me senté en mi lugar, y espere.

Me dormí, grandioso, no sentí el viaje, llegue a un pequeño lugar donde espere a que validaran mi entrada, para después abordar a un barco que me llevaría a la isla. Era nuevo y bello todo lo que veía, incluso tome fotos y notas para escribir sobre aquello. Una vez en Japón, tome un taxi, me dirigí a una serie de apartamentos, donde pregunte al casero por mi habitación, amablemente me condujo y me entrego mi llave. Al fin poder descansar, pensé, entre al departamento, era pequeño pero acogedor, con muebles muy normales y un pequeño balcón con vista, algo agradable y bello, dormí otro poco para así poder disfrutar de mi nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevamente los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a takeshi mizuno.

acontecimiento 2: un día nuevo, trabajo nuevo

Mi primer día en Japón y ya me sentía extraña, me vestí y salí para mi primer tarea buscar los lugares a los que frecuentaría por lo menos dos días a la semana, me puse unos audífonos, prendí mi iPod y comencé a caminar a las escaleras mientras cambiaba las canciones aleatoria-mente hasta encontrar algo de mi agrado, hasta que choque con algo, levante la vista y me sonroje, era un chico,cerré los ojos y me disculpe, - Gomenasai, sabia el idioma pero no lo practicaba seguido, así que solo espere que lo dijera bien, - no te preocupes, no pasa nada tu estas bien, abrí los ojos y lo mire bien, era un chico apuesto, llevaba un traje negro, corbata verde, y unos grandes audífonos verdes muy lindos, por un momento me perdí pero reaccione y le conteste, -etto, si estoy bien solo me distraje un momento, - eres nueva en los departamentos? Me pregunto, - sí, yo me mude ayer ahora me dirigía a este lugar, podrías decirme como llegar por favor, saque rápidamente de mi bolsa la tarjeta que mi tío me había dado con la dirección y teléfono del lugar, - hum, se rió, - creo que estas de suerte yo trabajo aquí y voy para allá, puedes ir conmigo si gustas, me sonroje un poco ante su propuesta pero acepte, - soy Vanessa Cortez por cierto, -yo Natsume Asahina, vamos, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a una camioneta roja, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entre, tenía un interior cómodo pero mi atención la distrajo una llave verde que colgaba del espejo retrovisor con una cadena, subió, y me sonrió, luego se acomodó y encendió el auto, así que, que harás en la empresa me pregunto, - yo, pues seré intermediaria entre ustedes y la compañía de mi tío en Londres, - oh, ya veo, tu tío no será de casualidad Jean Carlo Cortez?, -si es el, - valla, que curioso, mi jefa ayer me comento que en esta semana vendría un representante de el para entablar negociaciones con nosotros, y me asignaron esa comitiva, se rió, y yo solo me sonroje, - entonces creo que adelante mi trabajo del día de hoy, que era conocer la empresa y con quien me iba a dirigir estas semanas, bueno iré a conocer donde trabajas, le sonreí, él se me quedo viendo un instante y luego aparto bruscamente su mirada, el resto del camino, se mantuvo muy callado hasta que llegamos.

Al llegar, Natsume muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del carro y me condujo hasta la entrada, me mostró la recepción y me presento con la recepcionista, para que me diera acceso frecuente al edificio, posteriormente me mostró la oficina y los compañeros de trabajo con los que estaba, incluso conocí a su jefa, después del pequeño pero agotador recorrido, me llevo a su escritorio donde me enseño las listas de productos que se le abastecía a mi tío, listas de precios, pruebas de calidad etc. Después de un rato se detuvo y me dijo que ya habíamos hablado bastante, que si gustaba comer algo, yo acepte gustosa y lo seguí, salimos del edificio y caminamos hasta una cafetería cercana, ordenamos, o más bien debo decir el ordeno por mí, ya que me costaba leer un poco el menú. – y dime a que te dedicas realmente?, me pregunto, - a que te refieres?, - pues porque no te vez del tipo auditora de calidad, tu tío las veces que vino preguntaba más cosas, me sonroje un poco al escucharlo, pero sabía que tenía razón, - es que yo, pues soy escritora en Londres, me tome un tiempo para descansar y escribir un poco, y mi tío me convenció de venir aquí, a escribir y de paso ayudarle con sus actividades, - o ya veo.. y de que escribes?, - pues de lo primero que se me ocurre, la verdad no se explicarlo, solo es como si sintiera lo que las cosas, los lugares o momentos me digieran que es lo que están diciendo, y yo solo escribo por ellos, incluso creo que las palabras que escribo dicen más que lo que yo puedo decir, sin duda creo que escribo mejor que como hablo. – eso es admirable, me sonroje aún más, - se ve que tienes una gran pasión por lo que haces, - gracias.

Ese rato paso rápido, hablamos de cómo fue que entro en la empresa y como era su trabajo, le conté un poco de la revista, claro encubriendo detalles dolorosos, al terminar el no dejo que pagara un solo yen, y me acompaño a donde pudiera tomar un taxi, pero preferí caminar para conocer un poco, nos despedimos y me aleje con una extraña sensación de calidez en mi pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Acontecimiento 3: Días como estos

Entre más pasaban los días más frecuentes se hacían mis salidas con Natsume, la mayoría de las veces hablábamos sobre los lugares que había conocido y otros que me recomendaba, me enseñaba lo que realizaba en su trabajo eh incluso me había enseñado a jugar unos cuantos videojuegos, resulte ser muy buena con el tiempo, cocine algunas veces para el en especial cuando llegaba tarde del trabajo, la verdad es que empezaba a disfrutar cada día de su compañía, y el hecho de tener un amigo en esta ciudad extraña para mi resultaba más cómodo.

Los días empezaron a convertirse en semanas, le conté a Natsume sobre mi familia eh incluso leyó unos artículos míos en internet, me sorprendió incluso con la compra de mi primer libro para que se lo firmara y tradujera, y no me negué, todos los días pasaba 30min de su día sentado en mi sofá escuchándome leer mi propio libro. Y yo empezaba a sentirme confundida de cómo debía sentirme delante de estas situaciones, por un lado el recuerdo de Diego me causaba un gran dolor, pero también el ver y hablar con Natsume me hacía sentir bien, aunque lo único que supiera de él fuera su trabajo, que vivía enfrente de mí y los gustos que me daba cuenta con facilidad, como su color favorito, tipo de música y convivencias, se me hacía un poco extraño que no me contara más sobre él, pero no quería ser entrometida y preguntarle por mi cuenta. Entonces llego el día. Natsume no se presentó en mi apartamento, Salí varias veces para ver si se aproximaba, le toque en su apartamento, incluso le mande un mensaje para cerciorarme que estuviese bien, comenzaba a preocuparme el hecho de que no llegara, y entonces llego un texto a mi celular " sigo pensando que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, no puedo verte más sin tener que sufrir otra vez por esa herida, gomenasai" me quede pasmada, apenas podía sostener mi teléfono entre las manos, acaso era lo que pensaba? Una despedida? Ya no quería verme por que le lastimaba estar conmigo? No entendía porque, y mucho menos entendía por qué me dolía no verle.

Pasaron 6 días de su mensaje, no me acerque a su oficina, salía tarde de mi apartamento y regresaba a horas en que sabía que no me encontraría con Natsume en las escaleras, incluso evitaba los lugares que sabía que frecuentaba, recordé también un parque que me recomendó, así que decidí salir y conocerlo, desde que llegue me impresionaron los arboles de cerezo decorando todo el lugar bordeado por un hermoso lago, escogí una banca, saque mi computadora y comencé a escribir para desahogarme un poco, hasta que note como alguien se paró al lado mío, levante la cabeza y justo en ese momento me hablo, - One-chan! Por qué estás aquí sola?, era un chico guapo de pelo alborotado y blanco con un sexy lunar cerca del ojo y muy parecido a Natsume, - disculpa?, le dije, - oh! Perdón te confundí con mi hermana menor, es que te le pareces mucho excepto por que tú tienes ese bello lunar en la mejilla, lleve mi mano a mi mejilla para cubrirlo y me sonroje, - no te preocupes ya me habían dicho antes que les soy familiar, - valla, pues ya que te distraje déjame presentarme soy Tsubaki Asahina, - Asahina?, - sí, el mismo seiyu, - sé qué?, - seiyu actor de voz, - a ya, lo siento es que conozco a un chico con quien solía trabajar que también se llama Asahina, - enserio?, y cuál es su nombre?, - Natsume…, Tsubaki comenzó a reírse parecía muy divertido, - valla así que conoces a Natsuni, él es mi hermano, - oh!, ahora entiendo el parecido, - valla, no imaginaba que Natsume tuviera amigas tan bellas, tal vez deberías quedarte Natsume no tardará en llegar tenemos una reunión familiar; eso definitivamente me tomo por sorpresa, ya que huía de él, y no quería topármelo aquí, - lo siento pero ya que me has desconcentrado eh visto la hora y me eh dado cuenta que se me hace tarde; comencé a guardar mis cosas rápidamente, y me levante de la silla, - bueno puedo al menos acompañarte un momento, - am… si… si gustas, Tsubaki comenzó a caminar a un lado diciéndome lo sorprendido que estaba de que Natsume no le hubiera dicho de mí y luego del porqué se imaginaba que lo había hecho, podía ver la salida del parque y entonces la desesperación me invadió. Natsume iba llegando por donde yo pensaba huir y Tsubaki lo había visto.


	4. Chapter 4

Acontecimiento 4: Una historia inesperada.

Tsubaki comenzó a llamarlo y yo no hice más que agachar la mirada y seguir caminando hasta toparlo, - Olle Natsuni porque no me habías presentado a tu hermosa amiga, Natsume se sorprendió al verme como esperaba,

yo gire mi vita para ver solo a Tsubaki, - mucho gusto Tsubaki-san, pero tengo que irme hasta luego, le dirigí una sonrisa y voltee a ver a Natsu, - nos vemos luego, camine lo más rápido que pude para alejarme y sin voltear atrás, en cuanto llegue a la carretera tome un taxi y fui a refugiarme en mi departamento.

Estaba apenada, confundida y sin aliento, Tsubaki me dijo que me parecía a su hermana y Natsume que le dolía verme porque me parecía ahora sé que a su hermana pequeña, pero porque era doloroso acaso había fallecido, no, Tsubaki dijo que se vería con ella, entonces cual era la razón, no dejaba de darle vuelta a esas palabras en mi cabeza, ya era tarde y decidí irme a dormir, pero justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, me asuste un poco y mi corazón palpitaba muy aprisa. No me moví en lo absoluto hasta que volvieron a tocar, entonces me pare justo a un lado de la puerta sin querer abrir, -¿Vanesa estas ahí?, era Natsume, no sabía qué hacer, - sé que tal vez no quieras escucharme pero quiero que sepas que… ah… no sabía cómo… en ese momento abrí del todo la puerta, parecía… ebrio? Todo su vestuario estaba desalineado incluso su cara estaba un poco sucia de la comisura, lo invite a pasar y cuando vi su caminar mi sospecha termino, le ayude a llegar al sofá, estaba muy pesado y accidentalmente me caí sobre el cuando intentaba sentarlo, me levante rápido y fui por una toalla húmeda para limpiarle la cara, al volver, el me esperaba pensativo, sin decir nada comencé a limpiarle, el detuvo mi mano y la alejo, pero no me soltaba, su mano era tibia, pero todavía tenía la mirada baja, - yo… me enamore de mi hermana. La noticia me callo en seco, la piel se me puso de gallina y sentí un golpe directo en el corazón, será posible que con tan poco me estuviera enamorando de el, yo también baje la mirada, no podía verlo, el siguió hablando, - ella… no sentía lo mismo por mí, más bien su amor fue para mi hermano Subaru, él y yo no nos hablamos mucho y cuando sucedió lo de ella, hubo una distancia completa, el día que te dije eso Emma me aviso que quería verme, accedí verla y me dijo que iba a casarse con Subaru, y quería que yo fuera el primero en saberlo, hoy se lo dijo a mis demás hermanos y mis padres, - pero que eso no está mal? Son hermanos no es así?, - realmente no, mi mama se volvió a casar y ella es hija adoptiva de su pareja, yo la conocí el día de la boda de mi madre. Aunque ya paso tiempo de sentí un rencor por mi hermano y tristeza al recordarla, pero hoy cuando te vi, y la manera en que me hablaste y te fuiste, eso fue más doloroso aún, me tomo con el otro brazo y me acerco a él, no pude evitar levantar el rostro para verlo, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, se acercó más y me beso, fue tan lindo, no pude evitar sentir ese ligero cosquilleo acompañado de un abismo en mi estómago, y una calidez tan envolvente a su alrededor, no creía que esto estuviera pasando. Entonces el beso se volvió flojo y me di cuenta que él se había quedado dormido. Como pude lo acomode en el sillón y le quite el saco y los zapatos, lo tape con unas mantas, lo deje ahí y me fui a recostar, no podía dormir de saber que el se encontraba tan cerca, comencé a escuchar un débil sonido, lo seguí hasta el saco de Natsume era su celular, lo tenia en un volumen muy bajo, probablemente no lo escuchamos hasta ahora que la casa estaba en silencio, cuando tome el teléfono había dejado de sonar, tenia 4 llamadas perdidas de Emma, no pude evitar sentir celos, pero también tenia otras 3 de Tsubaki y 2 de un tal Azuza, así como varios mensajes, me dio la impresión de que lo buscaban, así que leí uno de los mensajes de Tsubaki. "porque te fuiste sin avisar? ¿Dónde estas? No te encontré en tu departamento, llámame." Sin duda si lo buscaban, no sabia como debía contestarle, pero mejor decidí contestar de mi teléfono, saque el numero de la agenda del celular y le respondí a Tsubaki, "perdón, fue mi culpa, Natsume esta conmigo y no escuchamos el teléfono, esta bien no te preocupes, Vanesa", envié el mensaje y me volví a recostar, pronto tuve respuesta "valla, valla, ahora entiendo, gracias por avisarme, ahora se que esta en excelentes manos." .


	5. Chapter 5

Acontecimiento 5: Un nuevo comienzo.

No dormí muy bien por pensar en todo lo sucedido, me levante muy temprano y me di un baño muy rápido, me vestí y salí de la habitación para ver a Natsume, pero el ya no estaba, me senté en el sillón un poco decepcionada, y en eso tocaron la puerta, quede sorprendida al ver a Natsume al parecer él también se había bañado y cambiado, aunque no traía su traje habitual del trabajo, más bien iba muy normal, -puedo pasar?, me pregunto, asentí con la cabeza y le di el paso, - hoy pedí el día en mi trabajo, yo… quería pasarlo contigo, me sonroje un poco, - gracias… - etto… sobre anoche, yo… quería disculparme yo no debí hacer eso… - no, tienes porque disculparte yo también accedí a que lo hicieras así que no veo por qué debas sentirte culpable, - gracias… y también gracias por avisarle a mi familia que estaba bien, - y me contaras porque te fuiste?, -la verdad es que solo fui al anuncio de su compromiso, pensé quedarme pero después de un rato decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era venir a disculparme contigo, por lo que hice, - oh, ya veo, - y bueno ya que le dijiste a Tsubaki que estuve hasta tan noche contigo, y mi madre se enteró, ella quiere conocerte, la noticia me callo como balde de agua fría, se me erizo la piel y me dio pena, ni siquiera tenía algo formal con Natsume, el me sonrió, - no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, - es que yo… no… sabría que decirle…, el parecía morirse de risa mientras yo me ponía más roja, - solo di que iras conmigo a la cena de ensayo de la boda, no te soltare para que nadie te haga preguntas extrañas, - de acuerdo, estaba algo emocionado pero también nerviosa, ese día Natsume y yo salimos a muchos lados, divirtiéndonos como dos niños por todas partes, el me daba besos ocasionales y a mí me encantaba recibirlos, y yo comenzaba a creer que esto podía ser el inicio de una relación muy bonita.

Los días fueron pasando y todo era más agradable cada vez, los días que iba a la oficina eran muy bellos al lado de Natsume, la mayoría de las noches cenábamos juntos, y los fines de semana nos quedamos en el departamento jugando, casi para cumplir un mes de relación, me dijo que la cena era la siguiente semana, hubiera agradecido que me lo hubiera dicho antes, para prepararme con un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, pero estuvo bien, salí ese mismo día para buscar algo, y lo encontré, un hermoso vestido verde, muy serio pero lindo, además de que era el color preferido de Natsume, compre también un par de zapatos a juego y camine hasta la estación del tren, y me sorprendió ver una hoja de papel con mi foto muy grande, me acerque para encontrarme con un letrero de se busca, "se busca Vanesa Cortez, joven Italiana, dejo a su familia y trabajo el día 2 de Marzo se sabe que vino a Japón, si sabe algo de ella comunicarse al número ++++++++++ con Diego Olivares" no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, y mucho menos poder pensar, fui a un teléfono de monedas y marque el número del anuncio, contestaron rápido, era su voz, mi corazón palpito rápido y mi garganta se cerró, - hola… fue lo único que me salió, - ¡Vanesa! Eres tú?, - quiero que quites los letreros de la calle por favor, y colgué, quise decírselo con un tono de voz más fuerte pero no pude, su voz aún tenía esa influencia en mí, trate de borrarla y seguir mi camino, pero mi día se llenó de preguntas sin respuestas, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Por qué me busca? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo supo que vine aquí? ¿Qué sabrá? Etc. Por suerte todo esto termino cuando vi a Natsume esa noche.

Al pasar de los días los letreros desaparecieron y el día de la cena se acercaba, me ponía nerviosa, pero al fin conocería a la familia de Natsume y claro a Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

Acontecimiento 6: la cena antes de la boda.

Acontecimiento 6: La cena antes de la boda.

Justo dos días antes de la cena Natsume me informo que todos asistirían muy informales a la cena, por lo que no importaría mucho lo que usara, lo que escogí era algo bonito pero elegante, quería verme bien no solo para Natsume sino también para su familia.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, el día de la cena, Natsume salió temprano de trabajar y paso por mí a un punto intermedio entre su trabajo y el lugar de la cena, durante el camino, me conto acerca de sus hermanos, a que se dedicaban cada uno, y como eran, como me los describía me daba cuenta de que sería fácil reconocerlos. Cuando empezó a detenerse sabía que ya estábamos llegando, las manos me sudaban y el corazón me palpitaba rápido, cuando se estaciono, me miro y me dijo, - tranquila, todo estará bien, tomo mi mano y me dio un pequeño beso, salió del auto para abrirme la puerta y escuche la voz de una mujer que gritaba a lo lejos, comencé a buscar de donde provenía y vi a una hermosa mujer caminando hacia nosotros, - ella es mi madre, dijo el, sentí como el calor se concentraba en mi cara y me ponía colorada, cuando llego ella me abrazo fuertemente, - así que tú eres la bella chica de la que se enamoró Natsu, eh?, eres bellísima te pareces mucho a mi hija, - gracias, fue lo único que pude decir, - ven vamos a la casa, hijo puedes ir a ayudar a Rintaro está de aquel lado trayendo unos obsequios; señalo a la siguiente esquina y luego me tomo por el brazo para llevarme a un hermoso condominio, al entrar muchas rosas rojas estaban alrededor, - estas las planto mi hijo Iori, -valla son hermosas, - ven te mostrare la casa, comenzamos a subir por un elevador, me acoso con preguntas sobre cómo me llamaba, a que me dedicaba, cuantos años tenía y de donde era, cuando lo puerta por fin se abrió vi una estancia muy bella y dos chicos sentados en un sofá, hablando, ella estaba de espaldas pero sabía quién era, simplemente por el cabello, que era muy similar al mío, - mira él es mi hijo Subaru y mi hija Emma, puedes creer, que vallan a casarse? Pero me imagino que Natsume ya te explico todo cierto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y estire el brazo primero hacia Subaru, que me miraba extrañado, - Vanesa yoroshiko, el tomo mi mano y dijo algo cortado – Subaru mucho gusto, y después voltio a ver a Emma, yo me dirigí esta vez a ella y quede impresionada con nuestro parecido, pero me presente igualmente, - ella es la novia de Natsume, dijo Miwa, verdad que es hermosa, me sonroje y baje la mirada, bueno chicos los dejo porque quiero llevar a Vane a conocer al resto de la familia, Miwa me empujo y seguimos caminando, me sentí aliviada de que no tuviéramos que quedarnos con ellos, más porque conocía parte de las cosas que sucedieron entre Emma y Natsume, con forme nos adentrábamos en la casa, conocí a todos los hermanos de Natsu, no fue difícil identificarlos, solo faltaba uno Hikaro, que según Miwa fue a recoger a un amigo escritor, ayude en lo que pude a Miwa ya que todavía no era la hora de entrada de los invitados, solo de la familia, adorne junto con ella el lugar mientras platicábamos de como conoció a Rintaro. Cuando llego Natsume nos dejó a solas platicando, le platique de cómo había sido mi rato con Miwa y lo abrece fuertemente, - arigato, - ¿porque?, - por permitirme ser parte de tu familia, le di un beso de tal manera de que el quedara seguro de que lo que sentía por él era real y de que yo no lo dejaría por nadie. – valla valla, parece que los que se casaran son otros jajaja, la voz de Tsubaki no cabía duda. – bien ya vengan ahí que recibir a los invitados, cuando llegamos a la estancia Miwa me pidió que de favor la ayudara a acomodar a los invitados, me dio una lista y me dijo que ella me ayudaría a identificar a las personas por lo que no tendría problema.

Cuando empezaron a llegar yo ayudaba a Miwa y no tenía problemas con las personas, fue fácil identificarlas con su ayuda.

Vane ven quiero presentarte a tu ultimo cuñado, me disculpe con las personas que saludaba y fui a donde estaba Miwa vi un hombre de espaldas acompañado de una mujer de pelo largo pelirroja, cuando me acerque ambas personas voltearon y mi mundo se vino abajo.


	7. Chapter 7

Acontecimiento 7: El destino dándome una bofetada en la cara.

Mira Vane él es mi hijo Hikaro, puso sus manos sobre la persona que creí que era una mujer, realmente era el pero con el cabello muy largo, y recordé lo que me había platicado Natsu acerca de él, - y él es su amigo – Diego Olivares, la interrumpí, es muy reconocido de dónde vengo, Diego no dejaba de mirarme y yo no sabíaqué hacer, - mira Diego si eres famoso después de todo, dijo Miwa, bueno ella es Vanesa mi nueva nuera, la cara de Diego cambio de inmediato y el asombro y el no saber que decir se reflejaban perfecto en sus facciones, - A así que tú eras la novia de Natsume, de la que Miwa no deja de hablar, me dijo Hikaro - eso parece, le respondí, bueno Miwa si no te molesta iré a tomar un poco de agua estoy acalorada. Me di media vuelta y casi me aleje corriendo. Mientras me alejaba no dejaba de preguntarme porque razón Diego se encontraba ahí, tomo una de las copas de la mesa más cercana que encontré, sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura y me sobresalte un poco, gracias a Dios era Natsu, - estas bien?, - si, solo un poco acalorada, - perdón, te prometí que no me alejaría de ti, pero me ocupe con más cosas, - no te preocupes, tu mama es muy linda, y yo le estuve ayudando, dos personas se nos acercaron eran Hikaro y Diego, que esta noche no me dejaría en paz, Hikaro se adelanto a hablar, me tomo de la mano – es un placer conocerte al fin Vanesa, había leído algunos de tus escritos y Diego me ah contado mucho sobre ti, dirigí mi mirada a Diego, que asintió con la cabeza, - así es además le comentaba a Hikaro, que viaje hasta Japon con la intención de convencerte de regresar a la editorial, Natsume, tocio interrumpiendo la conversación, - o si lo siento Diego este es mi hermano Natsume, el estiro la mano hacia Diego y le saludo, luego me tomo por la cintura y me acerco mas a él, - gracias, es una oferta tentadora la que me planteas, pero tendré que rechazarla, por ahora me encuentro en proceso de redacción de mi próximo libro y no quiero verme involucrada en proyectos que absorban mucho tiempo, - valla así que estas escribiendo, me encantaría que algún día de estos nos podamos reunir para que me dejes dar una ojeada, Hikaro me guiño y el ojo, - claro, después de todo, ya somos casi familia, le respondí, bueno si nos disculpan un momento, deje a tu mama ocupada y prometí ayudarle, tome a Natsu de la mano y me lo lleve nuevamente con Miwa. Por la siguiente media hora, ayudamos a Miwa con la recepción de los invitados, y luego nos dijo que nos fuéramos a sentar, afortunadamente en la mesa en que estábamos se encontraban Tsubaki, Azuza, Kaname, Masaomi, Ukio, Yusuke, Iori y Wataru con nosotros la mesa se a completaba por lo que me sentí aliviada de no compartir mesa con Diego. Cuando nos sentamos todo se oscureció y se encendieron unas cuantas luces alumbrando el pasillo, los futuros novios hicieron su entrada, todos nos pusimos de pie, y aplaudimos, cuando se sentaron, todo el resto les siguió, y se aproximo a ellos una figura que yo conocía muy bien, tenía un micrófono en las manos, - Subaru, Emma, el día de hoy solo soy un invitado mas, y me siento honrado que me den el privilegio de hablar esta noche, quiero decirles que el amor es algo que solo se encuentra una vez y cuando se tiene, es nuestro deber cultivar y cuidar de ese amor, espero que ustedes puedan permanecer de ahora en adelante juntos e inseparables, Diego concluyo su discurso, con la frase que yo siempre le mencione a él.


	8. Chapter 8

Acontecimiento 8: Juntos e inseparables

"Juntos e inseparables" como odiaba esa frase, por más de lo que hubiera querido esa frase tanto mía como de Diego en muchos aspectos y sabía perfectamente que la decía por mi. Trate de ignorarlo y centre mi atención en Natsu y sus hermanos que hacían que el ambiente de la mesa fuera muy agradable. El tiempo paso rápido y los eventos preparados transcurrieron de prisa, hasta que Natsume y yo fuimos los único en la mesa, -así que ya conocías a ese tal Diego?, Natsume me tomo desprevenida pero sin duda había notado algo, baje la cabeza un momento y luego mire a nuestro al rededor para ver si alguien nos veía, -yo, trabaje en la misma editorial que el... Él es... Una persona muy buena en muchos aspectos, salimos un tiempo pero, él es de esos que no se conforman con una sola mujer. Natsume no respondió nada y yo no quería mirarlo, estaba apunto de decir algo cuando por fin hablo, -creo que tiene algo pendiente contigo ya que no deja de mirarte, Levante mí cara y busque hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron en cuanto lo hicieron se levanto de su mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Gire para ver a Natsume pero él sólo miraba a Diego, cuando este se aproximó no se dirigió a mí si no a Natsume, -me permitiría una pieza con su novia? Natsume lo miró y suspiro mientras asentía, se levantó de la mesa dándome un pequeño beso y se retiró de lugar, estaba apunto de detenerlo cuando fui arrastrada por Diego hasta la pista de baile, era una pieza lenta, por lo que Diego me acerco a él tomándome por la cintura y me llevo a su ritmo, -siendo sincero no creí que te olvidarás tan pronto de mi, -qué curioso yo creí lo mismo, que no olvidarías que tenias prometida, -eso fue un error del cual no pude disculparme debidamente, si me hubieses dejado, -que? Lo interrumpí antes de que terminara, crees que si te hubieras disculpado yo regresaría a tus brazos y perdonado la falta? Puedo ser una romántica si quieres pero no una idiota, eras así cuando te conocí y nunca dejaras de serlo, me separe de él y comencé a caminar por el lugar en busca de Natsume, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, a quien si vi fue a Tsubaki así que me acerqué a él para preguntarle, cuando vi a Natsume salir de la terraza con Emma a su lado.

...:...

Desde que había llegado a la fiesta, Diego no había dejado de ver a Vanessa, por lo que sospechaba que algo se tenía con ella, decidí que lo mejor era preguntarle directamente a ella y salir de sospechas, así que en cuanto nos quedamos solos, me atreví a preguntarle, así que ya conocías a ese tal Diego?, la tome por sorpresa, se reflejaba por completo en su cara, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones y cuando se detuvo ni siquiera me miro, -yo, trabaje en la misma editorial que el... Él es... Una persona muy buena en muchos aspectos, salimos un tiempo pero, él es de esos que no se conforman con una sola mujer. Sus palabras fueron como un pinchazo a mi corazón por mis sospechas, pero debía de admitir que ella estaba siendo honesta conmigo, seguramente por lo que yo le había dicho de Emma, quería decirle muchas cosas pero mi atención fue desviada por su mirada, ya tenía bastante rato observándonos, seguramente buscando el mejor momento para hablar con ella, pero debía dejarlo? Yo confiaba en Vanessa así que decidí arriesgarme, -creo que tiene algo pendiente contigo ya que no deja de mirarte, Desesperada por lo que le dije comenzó a buscar a Diego con la mirada, este se levanto de su mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. No le quite la vista de encima hasta que llego, - me permitiría una pieza con su novia?, bien al menos le quedó clara la parte de que es mía, suspire y me levante de la mesa, sería mejor que los dejara hablar, si alguien sabía cómo se sentía Diego era el, sin duda no podía simplemente dejársela así que le di un beso y me retire, aprovechando el momento para salir a fumar un poco a la terraza, apenas estaba encendiendo el cigarrillo, cuando entro Emma.

Se veía hermosa con el vestido que llevaba ese día, -te vez hermosa, fue lo único que dije y desvíe la mirada hacia los edificios para no verla, -gracias... Sabes me alegro de que al fin encontrarás a alguien especial, solté un pequeño bufido y me retire el cigarrillo para hablar, -gracias, fue lo único que dije, -cuando fue que tú y tu jefa terminaron su relación, esa pregunta si que me tomo desprevenido, -ella y yo nunca salimos, Emma se sonrojó y su cara mostraba mucho asombro, -yo... La verdad... Siempre creí que ustedes estaban saliendo, -no la verdad nunca tuve ese tipo de relación con ella, Emma desvío la mirada y siguió hablando, -etto... Yo... Estoy un poco inquieta por como terminaron las cosas aquella noche, -a que noche te refieres? –cuando no pudimos terminar de hablar en mi habitación, que llegaron Tsubaki y Azuza... La verdad aún quiero saber qué tenías que decirme esa noche. Ya sabía a qué noche se refería, fue justo el día en que Subaru me golpeó por verme abrazar a Emma, y ella estuvo actuando de manera extraña, estaba por confesarle mis sentimientos cuando me interrumpieron, - eso ya no tiene importancia, disfruta de la fiesta, mañana será tu gran día, le hice una seña para que me acompañase fuera de la terraza, una vez a fuera, me tomo de la mano dejando un pedazo de papel y sonrojada se fue nuevamente junto a Subaru.


End file.
